bryan_airlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan Airlines Wiki
Bryan Airlines Welcome to the Bryan Airlines Wiki! Information. Key People * Bryan Bunton (Nwa747); Founder & CEO of Bryan Airlines Group & Largest Shareholder. Bryan Airlines History Bryan Airlines was founded on December 8, 2001. The carrier's first base was Detroit Metro Airport (DTW). It started out as a small charter carrier, starting with a fleet of 20 Boeing 737-800. But as time marched on, Bryan Airlines has developed into an award-winning, low cost airline since 2003. It had won the "Best Low-Cost Carrier" award five times in a row. The carrier won the "Best low-cost airline for 2018" award in November 2017. Bryan Airlines is headquartered in Chicago, Illinois. The CEO of the airline is Bryan Bunton (Nwa747), a friendly, outgoing, loving, & outspoken man. Bryan Airlines flies to 200+ destinations across Europe, Asia, South America, North America, Africa, & Oceania. Bryan Airlines UK, which operates & Boeing 787-9 was formed to expand their London-Gatwick hub & also to compete with Norwegian Air & Norwegian Air UK, which also operates Boeing 787-9. Bryan Airlines' Airbus aircraft are the Airbus A319-100, Airbus A319neo, Airbus A320-200, Airbus A320neo, Airbus A321-200, Airbus A321LR (From 2019), Airbus A330-200, Airbus A330-300,Airbus A330-800neo, Airbus A330-900neo, Airbus A350-900, & Airbus A350-1000 (Flagship). On the other hand, Boeing aircraft operated by Bryan Airlines are the Boeing 737-800, Boeing 737 MAX 8, Boeing 737 MAX 9, Boeing 737 MAX 10 (From 2020), Boeing 757-200, Boeing 787-8, Boeing 787-9, & Boeing 787-10 (From December 2017). The carrier also has 75 COMAC C919 on order, with deliveries from 2020. The Bryan Airlines CEO says "We couldn't do it without these new types of aircraft. That's why we have one of the most efficient aircraft fleets of any airline." Bryan Airlines also has a renewal policy in which they will replace a certain narrowbody aircraft if it hits an average age of 10 to 15 years (Ex: Older Boeing 737-800 will be replaced by a newer Boeing 737-800 or the Boeing 737 MAX 8). The Bryan Airlines CEO also says that "Widebody aircraft like the Boeing 787, Airbus A350, & Airbus A330neo are expected to serve well into the 2050's, because they are more fuel-efficient, & less expensive to operate. If we have to retire any of them by 2045 or 2050, we could always get more newer ones." Bryan Airlines' products include only: Bryan Airlines Premium & Bryan Airlines Economy (Both found on all aircraft). Bryan Airlines has also taken over more than 600 airport slots from Bunton Airlines when that airline collapsed in July 2017. Codeshare Agreements Bryan Airlines is not part of any global airline alliance as of November 2017. Bryan Airlines has codesharing agreements with the following airlines: * Angrybirdsrio Airlines * Aer Lingus * Air Monarch * Air New Zealand * Air Canada * Air China * Air France * Alaska Airlines * Alitalia * American Airines * Azul * Azores Airlines * Asiana Airlines * British Airways * Canadian Air Shuttle * China Airlines * China Eastern Airlines * China Southern Airlines * Delta Air Lines * Dev Airlines * Emirates * Etihad * EVA Air * Finnair * Hainan Airlines * Hawaiian Airlines * Iberia * Icelandair * Japan Airlines * Joon (Begins March 7, 2018) * KLM * Korean Air * LEVEL * Lufthansa * LOT Polish Airlines * Primera Air (Begins April 20, 2018) * Qatar Airways * Royal Jordanian * Singapore Airlines * Swoop (Begins March 7, 2018) * SWISS International Airlines * Saudi Arabian Airlines * TAP Air Portugal * Turkish Airlines * United Airlines * Vietnam Airlines * Virgin America * Virgin Atlantic * Virgin Australia * WestJet * WOW Air Services Bryan Airlines, as a low-cost airline, operates aircraft with premium & economy class seating (found on all aircraft). On-board food and drinks are served for free. Check-in baggage costs are between $10.00 & $24.00, depending on the seat (Premium or Economy), ticket, & the route that the customer is flying. Bryan Airlines also offers free WiFi on domestic, international short-haul, & international long-haul flights. On 14 December 2017, the Bryan Airlines CEO made a poll on Facebook, which debated about retrofitting aircraft with additional new business class seats, or keeping the standard premium-and-economy configuration. The business class seats will be similar to JetBlue's "Mint Class", but with a slightly larger IFE TV screen. The decision will be finalized on January 7, 2018. Humanitarian Work Since 2017, Bryan Airlines has been a partner with UNICEF and has 2 aid flights to various war-torn countries in the world. These are flights where the company, its employees and passengers contribute with money to fill up an aircraft with aid and deliver it to the country in need. Passengers can contribute when they purchase tickets, food and drinks, or through the entertainment system onboard. Bryan Airlines and UNICEF have conducted 2 humanitarian aid flights since October 2017 to Yemen refugees in Djibouti with (Bryan Airlines UK) Boeing 787-9 aircraft. Together, the partners have brought emergency aid that has saved more than 70,000 children’s lives. Bryan Airlines Flight Academy The Bryan Airlines Flight Academy is based at Detroit Metro Airport and uses the nearby Flint, Willow Run, Windsor, & Toledo airports for training flights. Bryan Airlines (Flight Training Academy) Aircraft Fleet: * 30 Cessna 172S * 20 Cirrus SR22 * 10 Embraer Phenom 100 Notable Statements * "We fly transatlantic flights to U.S. secondary cities using the Boeing 737 MAX. Our Irish division (Bryan Airlines International) does most of the work." ''06/31/2017 * ''"We will offer flights as low as $99 one way." ''07/20/2017 * ''"Fly on our next-generation flagship Airbus A350-1000." ''06/01/2017 * ''"Goodbye Boeing 747-400, Hello Airbus A350-1000." ''06/23/2017 * "Taking things to the MAX with our fuel-efficient, eco-friendly Boeing 737 MAX." 05/20/2017 * ''"If Norwegian Air shops out our pilots, we will shop out theirs." ''12/28/2014 * ''"If anyone tries to stop us, we will stop at nothing to expand our rapidly-growing network." 09/06/2017 * "Fly on our brand-new 200-seat Airbus A321neo." 04/10/2017 * ''"Fly for $344 round trip from Denver & Seattle-Tacoma to London-Gatwick on our quiet, beautiful, comfortable Boeing 787-9." ''08/12/2017 * ''"Bryan Airlines UK is proud to announce our first UK-to-Asia route. Boeing 787-9 flights from London-Gatwick to Singapore-Changi." ''08/22/2017 * ''"Our 45 Airbus A330-900neo will be a great experience for our customers from 2018. A better, quiet, comfortable, airspace cabin." ''09/25/2017 * ''"We are proud to announce an order for 100 Boeing 737 MAX 10 aircraft. The 737 MAX 10 will be used to beef up our domestic services, as well as opening up new routes from 2020." '' 06/19/2017 See Also * Bunton Airlines * Eurojet * Berlin Airlines * Canadian Air Shuttle * Michigan Air Charters * Lincoln Airlines * Bryan Airlines Fleet Latest Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse